monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DJexe
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DJexe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 04:39, June 26, 2012 That is probably because they weren't given there category yet, thanks for noticing, will go add them ASAP :) EDIT: and done :D FurRiffic (Talk) 14:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think so. I went ahead and added it.ALAKTORN 19:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Side Story Hey DJexe, you wanted to make a side-story right?? I am currently working on a wiki page about that, could you please proof-read it (and test it out :P)?? I know the lay-out isn't the best yet, I am still working on that, but I think it is at least start-ready :D. greetings and hoping to see nice side-stories soon FurRiffic (Talk) 18:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Loli Issue I have no idea, honestly.--ALAKTORN (talk) 22:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You can ask that in those pages’ comments section, I guess.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Missing Pages Because nobody made them. If you feel like making them, go ahead.--ALAKTORN (talk) 18:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice To Meet You! Sorry, I was AFK on the mgq iRC chat, but I hope to meet you to chat, and truly sorry for missing your message. See you later~! -- Kirine (talk) 22:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Granberia side story/New Characters I was thinking about making the story as if he lost to her in one of the later fights, taking him as a mate, havent thought much on what its exactly going to include. It will probably be a while before I make it, because I want to work on the others first :) About adding your own character, I wasn't sure at first, but since im so awesome, I looked into it. Its pretty simple. I am exporing this just now, so if I am too vague, feel free to ask for clarification. First off, you need multiple poses of said character. Second, if not already done so, they need to be cut, meaning you take out the background, and fill it in with the color #00ff00. Then there needs to be a copy of only black and white on the right, like this. Once thats finished, you need to pack it in with the rest of the mod. And to reference it with the actual story, you need to call it by name. So this line of code: "sp,7,nekomata_st02.bmp,0,0,10,500" Brings up this. Im assuming you understand how to make the story from there, if not, I can probably help some. :D SubDex (talk) 04:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you too. Mind sharing what you're working on? Thats pretty original, cool. Good luck with it. Mystic You just said: As of now, I am A Mystic. Did you mean the VisualDNA quiz outcome with that? Or something different? Also if you do, please link to "proof" you got that (+ I want to read about it) and also please link the quiz so other people know what you are talking about :) FurRiffic (Talk) 19:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Just sayin' hi! ---- Couldn't help but mention I've been thinking about something you'd mentioned earlier - appropriately as on that quiz you link I'm the thinker, apparently. Probably because there was no 'the taciturn' option - something about creating mods and the like. If you have ideas, even if you don't plan to create scenarios of them.. Jot them down. Ideas are too good to be cooped up inside our heads; for me, putting them on paper helps me gather my thoughts, you know? And although not the most intuitive tool, you might be surprised at editing story.txt and decide to give scenariowork a whirl! OldSlashFriend (talk) 13:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sealed Yeah I should of tested the new game again when I changed it.... Originally I had it skip everything (difficulty selection etc. and just jump straight to my game) I had it start on Hard and then you could change it when you lost. In this patch you are suppose to be able to choose difficulty and then have it jump to my game I guessImissed something >.> I'll upload a quick fix for that Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Terribly sorry about that I just fixed the script. I had put the "goto" command to skip chapter 1 a few lines to early that it skipped it. I should of double check my bad! I just uploaded the script seperately. That is the only change wih the new script Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) what part? was it a certain attack? Did your HP hit the halfway (or quarter) or was it something else? so i have an idea where to look nevermind I see it, I forgot i renamed some of the variables and deleted others since the wave fight looks like it won't need them Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it and this time implemented what looks like a working wave fight (its a copy of the previous fight but I'll change it later I just want to double check that its working and I guess give an idea of what really is to come soon enough lol) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) what does the error say? Or better yet if you can take a quick screenshot let me know. I tried patching it on a seperate file to see if it was some stupid error I wasn't getting (it has happened before where it loads fine for me but when I upload people can't load the game) but I didn't find anything and I may be wrong but im pretty SURE I didn't add any new images or stuff since the folder I uploaded....i may be wrong but im pretty sure... and don't worry I prefer being told constantly of bugs than letting them go unfixed or unnoticied Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Were you ever able to get the game to load again? Because I couldn't seem to find whatever bug you were encountering...If not hopefully tomorrow's patch will fix whatever problem you had! Ginrikuzuma (talk) 05:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Magic vs. Morality ---- What an interesting idea - without pumping my own work too much, you might enjoy the last Chrome scenario I've been working on; for other visual novels, I'd recommend Saya no Uta, depending on your tolerance for the wanton gore/horror... Gorror? Er, anyway. Such a scenario could be very interesting. Let's flesh it out a bit - what sort of dark magic might this protaganist use? Demonology or necromancy, the old standards? Something without a name that has 'bad' effects, like draining life or harming the user? Something related to the stars and other unspeakable horrors? As for why he fights with his hands and feet - there's probably a story right there. I don't live in a place with many people to DM for, but a good question is always - why might someone choose to fight like they do. Does he use his magic to augment his fighting ability? If his hands or feet suddenly grew blades or other bizarre appendages, that could be one of the things that caused people to turn against him. I imagine most Iliates wouldn't be too thrilled with someone who could - with a thought! - turn themselves into a living weapon. How does he know Luka, and what might their interactions be? This one is one you can develop as you go - you probably already have a lot of thoughts built up for it already, but it never hurts to give it another think or two. And exercises like this can be kind of fun - you might come up with a few new ideas, and before long, the urge to write will be uncontrollable!... {Muahahaha!} OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- The outsider element is a good character stepping stone. It already means that he'd be shunned (at least) by many in the relatively narrow-minded village; Luka is one of the people who probably wouldn't. Some other character building questions are - what are his views on monsters? He might tolerate them less then Luka - if it weren't for monsters, people might accept him even with his powers..! - or more tolerant - just like me, they are outcasts. We may have to fight, but I understand them more than other people - or anywhere in between. Since you want a version of the elements 'darkened' why not consider having him be the descendents of Animists? Maybe he never knew his parents, or they were killed early on - and so his understanding of elemental magic is somewhat flawed, and he can only draw on a hate-filled, twisted version of the elemental attacks. Maybe as he learns to control the emotions within himself and achieve some peace of mind, he gets strong (equivilent to the spirits 'leveling up') attacks? Would you have him stay with Luka for the entire game... Or eventually take his own route? Feel free to throw other ideas out there, or write them down for yourself - even if you decide to change them later, getting them down gets your mind going, doesn't it? I'm going to crash in a few, but hopefully you've got an idea of what you might want to flowchart or think of for a possible scenario brewing! OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Position We were the first of the few who "challenged" "Alice", then she "formed" the Four Heavenly Editors out of us. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sometime after Chapter 2 was released I believe Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much, yeah. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Favorite page woooo I landed on someone's favorite page \o/ XD I'm glad you have liked the mod so far Welcome Back Good to see ya back! And I'm glad you got a charge out of Granberia's scenario. I can't tell you how much blood sweat and tears went into that gal. And it was worth every second. I think I can guess which choice you skipped. But you really should go back and give it a whirl. You ain't getting the full experience otherwise. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised how it plays out. I know I'm the same guy who gave you nightmares about Ilias's non angelic smile, creepy eyes, and burning red background. But rest assured, I would NEVER harm a hair on Granberia's pretty little head. Some lines I would never cross. That's one of them. Speaking of Ilias's awesome non-angelic smile, I never did thank you for your glowing review of 'Fifty Evaluations'. If I creeped out even one person with that ending, then I consider it a victory. If you thought it was creepy then, you should see it now. I've had to update and revise it a couple times in order to get it to work on Cecil's nscript. Now I think it captures the mood perfectly. And I can understand the pain of not having internet. Up until I got my handy dandy Verizon Wireless Modem and WiFi cards, I had to perch in the hotel lobby of Quality Inn to get my internet fix. Even to this day, I wouldn't have internet more than half of the year without my Verizon cards. It ain't easy getting internet when you're spending six or seven months living in wildlife refuges or in trailers in the middle of Wisconsin. Hope you stick around! Also, I'm glad you've taken a shine to the kooky ol' goddess. She really is a sweetheart in her own psychotic, evil way. I am Viper 121, and I do it all for the Swiss cheese! Why are you removing references to Undine's Spring? MGQ Fan